Dragons of Creation
by MySongEchoesInTheAbyss
Summary: Six Dragons created the world. Acnologia threw them off their throne and they vanished, taking human forms. Acnologia needs to be overthrown so they can save the world they made. Can they do it? My first :) I'm bad at summaries sorry. yeah. Hope you enjoy! I don't own Fairy Tail. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction. Please review. I take constructive criticism. Thanks for reading! AU, the guild doesn't disband, but everything else from the anime happens. I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 _ **Prologue**_

 _10,000 years before_

 _The world was empty. Nothing existed. Then from the void, came 6 dragons. The Light Dragon, Lord Eucliffe. The Darkness Dragon, Lord Cheney. The Earth Dragon, Lord Redfox. The Water Dragon, Lady Aryana. The Air Dragon, Lady Marvell. And their king, the Dragon King, The Flame Dragon King Dragneel._

 _These six dragons created everything. Plants, animals, oceans, land, more dragons, and humans. For 2000 years, there was peace. But then one human began to slaughter everything he could. He eventually took the form of a dragon. When he killed Lady Aryana, the other five dragons of creation disappeared, and he took the throne, living to this day, as the Dragon King Acnologia._

 _ **Fairy Tail, September 21, X794**_

Normal day at the guild hall. Someone had started a brawl. Then some dummy fell onto Erza's cake.

"STOP FIGHTING! GRAY, PUT ON SOME CLOTHES! CANA, IT'S NOT EVEN LUNCH! NATSU SIT DOWN!" Erza yelled. Then she realized Natsu had been at a table with Wendy and Gajeel, not participating in the brawl. "Is something wrong Natsu? You're normally in the middle of this.", she questioned.

Natsu shrugged, "I dunno, just not feeling today."

Erza raised an eyebrow but didn't push.

Natsu turned back to his fellow dragon slayers. The brawl had started again. They had started the brawl as a distraction so they could talk about some things. They had recently began regaining memories. They had recognized each other, and were discussing what should be done.

"We should get Eucliffe and Cheney. If they remember how, we could do _that_ ritual." Wendy said.

Gajeel shook his head."Even if they do remember, Aryana is dead. We can't do it without her. We're lucky she made so many minor water dragons. Otherwise the land would all be dry."

Natsu responded, "We are quite lucky. We need to destroy Acnologia, though. We've been gone for about 8000 years. Who knows what the kingdom is like, especially under his rule."

"That's true. We need you back on the throne, Dragneel-dono.", Wendy said.

"It doesn't need to be me, just as long as it's not Acnologia. And while we're on earthland, it's Natsu." He lowered his voice, "No one needs to know yet. We can tell them when Acnologia is defeated. We'll talk to Sting and Rogue when we see them. For now, just continue as you've been doing.". They nodded. Gajeel and Natsu joined in on the fight, while Wendy went to the bar and got a small chocolate cake.

 **Short chapter, I know. Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! New chapter. Thanks for reading, and please review.**

 _Italics-_ Flashback/thinking

Underlined-Magic

 _Italics and Underlined_ -You'll find out soon enough! Don't want to spoil anything just yet!

The brawl was still going on, and it had just gotten serious, mainly between Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray yelled. The ice shards launched themselves at Natsu and Gajeel. Out of instinct from the old times, they opened their mouths and ate the ice. Everyone was totally surprised, knowing it was dangerous for dragon slayers to eat other elements. Then, a sharp voice cut in.

" _What are you doing?! You just ate ice!"_ Wendy shrieked. Gajeel shrugged.

" _What can I say, ice is so universal. You get your blizzards, I get my mountain tops, and Aryana has her glaciers. Plus, Gray's ice tastes really good!"_

" _Oh my god, Redfox you are so oblivious. You just ate ice in front OF THE ENTIRE GUILD! I THOUGHT WE WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP A LOW PROFILE!" _ Everyone was shocked at Wendy raising her voice. They were also confused, because of what they were saying.

"Um, could you guys maybe do us a favor and speak English?" ( **AN: or Japanese. Choose your own. I'm going to say English)** Erza asked. The three dragon slayers paled. They glanced at one another.

" _I think we've been speaking Dragonic Dialect."_ Natsu said. Then the three dragon slayers ran.

The guild was shocked and confused. Erza, Lucy, Happy, Gray, and (because Gray was going) Juvia went out to search for the dragon slayers. Levy decided to try and find out what language they were speaking.

MEANWHILE AT SABERTOOTH

The guild was talking and laughing. Orga then saw Rogue, listening but staying very quiet.

"Hey, man, why you so emo?" Orga joked, but this got the Shadow Dragon Slayer mad, and he jumped on a table.

" _I AM NOT EMO! WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME EMO! I WILL KILL YOU!"_ Rogue yelled, and he leapt toward Orga, but Sting grabbed him around the waist.

" _Calm down Cheney, he was just joking."_ Sting tried to calm down Rogue, but they were interrupted by Yukino.

"Excuse me, please, but could you maybe speak a language we understand?"

Sting and Rogue then bolted out the door without a word. The tigers weren't sure what to do, and some people went out to search for them.

WITH THE FAIRY SEARCH PARTY 1, THE NEXT DAY

Erza, Lucy and Happy were searching for the trio of dragon slayers. They heard some voices calling out:  
"Sting! Rogue! Where did they go?" They recognized these voices as Rufus and Orga of Sabertooth.

"Hello, what are you doing here in the middle of nowhere?" Erza questioned.

"I could ask you the same thing." Orga replied. "But any way, we're looking for Sting and Rogue, yesterday they started speaking this strange language that no one could understand, and then they just ran out."

"maybe it's coincidence, or maybe it's the dragon slayers. Something similar happened to us." Lucy told him. "Any way, we'll keep looking, tell us if you find our dragons, we'll tell you if we find yours." They all nodded, and continued the search for their guild mates.

WITH SABERTOOTH SEARCH PARTY 2

Yukino and Minerva sensed a magic power similar to a dragon's, and thinking it was one of the missing dragon slayers, they peeked into the cave where he was, and saw a man wearing a black cloak and with blue markings on his skin **(Acnologia, since I'm not too good with descriptions. But Yukino and Minerva don't know that)**. The man was thinking, and muttering random bits.

 _I sense all of their powers, and they're almost totally gathered. But I sense her, and I shouldn't. Something is off. The Dragon of Water was dead. Without her, the Six Dragon Star of Creation would be incomplete. But, there were some other slayers who were only slayers, not dragons, so it wouldn't be as powerful and would be a huge strain, but they could do the Dragon's Channel ritual._

Yukino and Minerva only caught bits of his muttering. They heard something about water being dead, a six dragon star, and Dragon's Channel. They didn't understand, and decided to continue the search.

WITH FAIRY TAIL SEARCH PARTY 2

Juvia and Gray were on the beach, searching for the dragons. Gray frowned.

"I sense dragon magic that way." He said, pointing to the ocean.

"Juvia will check if they're somehow out there!" She thrust her hand underwater and merged with the ocean. She found a woman underwater. She was wearing a simple, white dress with an aquamarine belt, covered in sea stones that sparkled. Her sea green eyes shone, and her long sky-blue hair drifted in the current. She was deep in thought.

 _How did I end up here? Where is here? I looked around, realizing I was underwater. I tried to remember what happened. Right. The one calling himself Acnologia had attacked. I had been defeated in battle. Had he killed me? Cheney had made the afterlife escapable for us six, so I couldn't remember. I looked at my talons. They were skin-colored instead of their usual turquoise blue. I frowned. Then I realized. This was my human form. We had discussed this. As humans, we had different names. I was Chrissa Aryana, and the others were… I tried to remember. Dragneel-dono was Natsu, Redfox was Gajeel, Marvell was Wendy, Eucliffe was Sting, and Cheney was Rogue. Yes, that was right. Then I sensed a magic power drawing closer. A human water mage. Her technique was amazing. Merging with the ocean, and a body of water._

"Excuse me, miss? What are you doing here, all the way at the bottom of the ocean?" Juvia asked the woman. Then she mentally smacked herself, the woman couldn't respond, they were underwater and she should probably give her some air. But then the woman responded.

"What is your name? Your magic is beautiful." Juvia blushed at the compliment.

"I'm Juvia, Juvia Loxar." She responded. "What's your name?"

The woman smiled. "My name is Chrissa Aryana. I am looking for some people. Their names are Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell, Sting Eucliffe, and Rogue Cheney. Do you know them?"

Juvia nodded. "Juvia knows them, but Juvia is also looking for them because they ran out on us yesterday."

The woman sighed. "Thank you anyways, and tell me if you find them, just call my name and I'll hear you." She then floated to the surface, and vanished. Juvia returned and told Gray what happened.

WITH THE DRAGON SLAYERS

They had run from the guild, and were trying to find a place to settle down and figure out what to do, when suddenly they ran into Sabertooth's Twin dragons. The five of them settled into a cave. It was in a forest, there were vines covering it and there was a pond right in front of it. They recounted their stories about running from their guilds the day before.

When night fell, they decided they should take turns every night taking watch. The first night, it was Gajeel's turn. In the middle of the night, someone came into the cave, unrecognizable in the dark.

 **That's a chapter! Is this person friend or foe? What are these mutterings of Acnologia's? Find out next chapter! Thanks for reading. Please review. And apparently Rogue doesn't like being called emo.**


End file.
